hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PuffleXTREME/Archive 3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New Hurricane Names page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CycloneRyne94 (talk) 22:42, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Katrina I see you survived Hurricane Katrina,Andrew,Hugo,Ike and Sandy. Did your family survive all that. Most importantly. How did you manage in those horrifying storms. I hope you were Ok in all those storms. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:19, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hurricane Katrina I Was OK In Almost All The Storms. I Was Brutally Injured During Hurricane Hugo, But I Was OK. My Name Is Brad. (You Like Krabby Patties, Don't You Squidward) 16:13, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Rollback I have made you a Rollback now. You will soon be an Admin after a couple of days. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:54, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! I made it my avatar Hello Hello there, it's nice to see that some people are active on this wiki. It's unfortunate that the "Main 7" people I started with are gone (which were Me, Steve820, CycloneRyne, HypercaneTeen, Raraah, Andrew, and Azure), but I hope you enjoy being with the new people. I do have some recommendations for you, since you and others may be leading this wiki soon, especially since we want to qualify this wiki for spotlight soon. 1. Take the GIFs off of your page. These are distracting and it's hard to navigate through. 2. Specify more about yourself on your page. I read about you and it's somewhat hard to believe. You stated that you lived in Alabama. Hurricane Hugo did not make any significant impact in Alabama. The 2011 Nor'easter only had significant impact on the Midwest and New England. You also stated that you were brutally damaged in Hurricane Hugo. I do not believe this. Use "experienced" rather than survived. You say that you travel? How do you travel in 1989 through 2015? The next part will explain further. 3. There is also the combination of both previous statements. Many things are hard to believe because of the mix of silly GIFs and what you have "survived." Using these GIFs and often incorrect grammar makes me think you may be 7-10 years old. Saying that you travelled, possibly solely, in 1989, makes me believe it even less. I'm not trying to be rude at all, I hope you understand. I'm trying to say is that many things are hard to believe due to the reasons I stated above. I want this wiki to be featured on the spotlight, but our top members need to have a page that is organized. I hope you understand, --My name is Not David Brown! 21:14, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Why use chat ban for a test? you do realize that your roles can be demoted, don't you? reply: I ended the ban after 10 milliseconds. you need to stop messing with my pages. if you persist, I will block youwsc (talk) 08:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC)wsc, bureaucrat. Reply: I did not edit any of your pages. I don't know what you're talking about. New wiki Hey dude, do you like science? If yes, do you like metals? If yes, I have a wiki for you. It's called Hypothetical Metals wiki. If you want to join, reply. I only have 1 user, myself. I would like you to join. IceCraft87941 (talk) 11:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) REPLY: Ok, Hopefully I'm welcomed there. permission to edit pages Can i please have your permisson to edit your pages? frome 19:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Douglas 19:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:permission to edit pages Only if you promise not to change all of my storm names to "Douglas". Also, please make an account so we don't have to call you an anon. I promise not to change every storm name to Douglas because I can think of more hurricane names is the name Nathana ok? 21:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Douglas 21:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Just don't change the names of my storms. Why not can i edit the timeline 21:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Douglas 21:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok but not the names really 21:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Douglas 21:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to make a season together? We can do another one with you, me, and Odile. We can talk some more later if you want to. Stormguy (talk) 16:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Stormguy Hey Puffle! :) Do you want to make a season with me and Stormguy? :D 00:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Hi, I'm [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 18:09, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yasss Really? Am I rollback now? :) Dwight Dragon Tamer Contact me! 08:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Username color Could you change my username color from default to Red Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 08:54, June 3, 2015 (UTC) cheers for doing the coding for me - could you post on my page how it was done, please??? wsc (talk) 09:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC)wsc sorry...bit hard with the time difference...I not on when you are wsc (talk) 14:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc Hi there. :) Dwight Dragon Tamer | Contact me! | Have some fun and click! 09:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) As you know how to do the colour coding, how about you change the colours of the special right to: Junior Admin - blue Amin - Silver Bureaucrat - Gold??? I think it would be better like this... wsc (talk) 09:21, June 10, 2015 (UTC)wsc hiSuperstormAlexis (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC Just a question... How do you change the color of your names on talk page? If you can do it for me, can you change my name color to blue-violet? Thanks! Dwight Dragon Tamer | Contact me! | Have some fun and click! 13:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) re: PolitE warning im sorry because i did personal attacks on you i will not do it again also ia hev an explenation on why i did it you didnt clarify the reason you repeated the poll and your joke was written in bold and italic letters and it was a sign to me you were being serious again im so sorry. please forgive me and please forgive my bad grammer SuperstormAlexis (talk) 05:32, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Puffle Can I join your weather station? P.S. Give me da scale TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 19:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Stop Your actions on SuperStormAlexis's page are unacceptable. That was not a polite warning at all, and she was trying to apologize, but all you did was point out that she didn't have good grammar, which I disagree with. You need to stop your actions, because she did not attack you at all. She was showing her anger about you "correcting" the poll. --My name is Not David Brown! 00:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I also have to side with NDB here. That blog post was anything but respectful to give to Alexis (although she is in the wrong herself for her response to you), and she did not deserve that. Writing under fire is never good, and you should not have written that at all. Please cool down and reflect upon this. AndrewTalk To Me 01:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Hey puffle. Wanted to say have a good weekend soon. By the way, I thought in HI rollbacks can't be judges, but in HHI Stormguy(rollback) is host/judge. Was there a change in rules there? I was just wondering. About chat, it seems like me, you, HypercaneTeen, and Odile are the only ones actively using it. And also, can only admins/bureaucrats have their usernames highlighted?--IceCraft87941 (talk) 02:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Warning Puffle, just to let you know that I received reports of you insulting other users. I shall give you a heads up on this - it is not acceptable to insult people due to their poor grammar. You may have special rights on this wiki, and have the honour of being a judge in HI, but could I still say that you need to watch your actions?? I do not want to demote you again, but if you persist, then I shall do so...please heed this warning - and if you do block Alexis, she will be unblocked, as there is no reason for her to be blocked, along with a demotion of your profile on this wiki wsc (talk) 07:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc